kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Puntori/Arkivi 004
right|150px right|150px right|150px right|150px faqja e parë tung, a po ma kryen ni punë? Në faqen e parë beje nji stampa për një kuti që plasohet anash , pra në anën e djatht, të kutisë me emrin "artikuj në lidhje me shqiptarët". Mbaj mend jo përfuni, por anash. Ngjyrat ja rregull unë më vonë. Jepi titullin "aktuale". Të lutem bëre këtë se unë nuk po di se si.--I DREJTI 12 Gusht 2006 17:39 (UTC) faqja e parë faliminderit por nuk tahshë krejt qashtu. tash me ba ni boks te ri që e plason aty anash. A po me kupton? Shumë faliminderit --I DREJTI 12 Gusht 2006 18:21 (UTC) :Ti me lart ke thene ne anen e djatht te temes Artikuj në lidhje me shqiptarët dhe ajo e kerkuar i bie keshtu ndarja si e kam bere. Tani per hire te mos ndrzshimit te shpeshte te faqes kryesore sepse nuk eshte gje e mire une nuk do te ndryshoj asgje me. Pa keqkuptime. Por une mendoj se ti duhesh lene te qete faqen kryesore dhe planion tend mbi faqen kryesore duhesh paraqitur ne temen e hapur mbi faqen kryesore. (Puntori 13 Gusht 2006 08:23 (UTC)) Stampa Formula Uno ka disa gabime tek stampa. Teknik duhet zevendesuar me Drejtues teknik ose Pergjegjes teknik. Motori me duket se duhet te behet Motorri. (per kete do te pyes nje qe ka fjalor drejtshkrimi te gjuhes shqipe). Debitoi duhet te behet Debutoi. Per pole position duhet te gjendet nje fjale shqip. Vendi i pare ne start, apo Vendi i pare ne nisje.129.240.157.88 14 Gusht 2006 13:47 (UTC) - Flm per Tekniku e kisha drejtues teknik por mu duk ia prishte burikine tabeles :D (dmth nuk udhej ndryshuar), e per motorrin e kam ber gabim flm. Te tjerat le te mbeten te merret nje vendim i pergjithshem. Flm (Puntori 14 Gusht 2006 13:50 (UTC)) Po thom.... Po thomë a di po thomë. Po më doket jena ka e hupim rrugën "enciklopedike" ti me qato albume e une me lajme.ahhaha. Si do që të jetë duhet që ato që përshtaten dhe të kthehen në artikuj enciklopedik. Une jamë ka i shfrytëzoj lajmet si burim për me kriju artikujt (që jqnë ka dalin mo zot e ma keq). Po ti shka e ki njetë me bo me foto albume se?--Hipi Zhdripi 17 Gusht 2006 09:43 (UTC) ** Nuk e di. Hahahahah. Mund te rrin pa lidhur askund por te jen te permbledhur. Nuk duhet te sherbejn per asgje por vetem si permbledhje ne prapavi. Qe ne fakt kerkuesve ju sherbejne kur kerkojne. (Puntori 17 Gusht 2006 09:47 (UTC)) Ani de. A mujim me i bajtë në hapësirën Wikipedia aty edhe lidhen auomatikisht p.sh.: Foto albume/Kinematografi/Shqipëri ?--Hipi Zhdripi 23 Gusht 2006 13:41 (UTC) *** Ej bone e i preke Alltin e kam me veti, po nuk te vrava mos me thuj shqiptar. A more vesh. A po nin. A ngon kha a jo? Hahahah barti barti edhe mos pyet. (Puntori 23 Gusht 2006 13:48 (UTC)) Nuk po muna me të ni se jomë ka shkrujë.--Hipi Zhdripi 26 Gusht 2006 23:18 (UTC) Komunat e Maqedonisë Kam filluar një artikull për komunat në Maqedoni dhe kërkoj pak ndihmën tënde. Hidhi një sy këtij artkulli kur të kesh kohë dhe korigjoi gabimet e mundshme. Unë e kam marrë si bazë artikujt në Wikin Maqedonisht dhe atë Anglisht. Më pas e kam ndër mend për secilën komunë të krijoj artikull në vetë për këtë arsye është e rëndësihme që të korigjohen emrat e komunave tash. Faleminderit prej përpara. tung --bet_0 26 Gusht 2006 21:37 (UTC) *Super e kishe bo. tung --bet_0 27 Gusht 2006 18:34 (UTC) Aviotransport Pse aviotransport kur eshte fjala transporti ajror.129.240.157.88 27 Gusht 2006 14:04 (UTC) Flm per sugjerimin (Puntori 27 Gusht 2006 16:30 (UTC)) Duhet te qetsohesh Sikur te dha leka nje kshill qe mos te meresh me thashetheme, do vesh mend dhe sillesh si njeri apo ke qef te ziresh Frik ska njeri ktu po deshe fillo dhe e shef se ca pergjigjesh do marsh Shqiptari *Sma merr mendja se je tu e kuptu gjendjen tende. Heren e fundit te kam thene te mos postosh me shenime tek faqja ime e diskutimeve dhe keshtu kjo i largon konfliktet mes nesh. Mos harro i nderuar KarL se une nuk merrem me thash e theme por ti je ai qe e bene kete, ti je manipuluesi dhe provokatori. Gjat kohes qe nuk ke postuar dhe qe ke qen i bllokuar shihe historine e shenimeve te mia qe kam patur ndonje mos marveshje me ndonje antare ose IP. P.S. Mos shkruaj me ne faqen time te diskutimeve. Ti je person i pa deshiruar nga ana ime. Wikipedia eshte e madhe ti beje punen tende qe do te e besh dhe me le rehat mua. (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 10:39 (UTC)) Mos u bej palaco po vrej punen qe ktej e tutje mos te shoh tma permendsh emrin se pastaj do kemi pune bashk. Une nuk jam karli o njeri. karli eshte karli dhe nqoftse ke probleme me ate ankohu ke ai se pastaj e shef se ca te bon karli. hahaha po bojn njerzit gallat me ty o njeri se kupton? Shqiptari **'P.S. Mos shkruaj me ne faqen time te diskutimeve.' Si duket paskam pun me jo shqiptar qe sdi shkrim lexim shqip ose me analfabet. (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 10:52 (UTC)) :Me le rehat se dituria jote spo ka fund por me le rehat mos shkruaj me ketu. MOS SHKRUAJ. (Puntori 28 Gusht 2006 10:53 (UTC)) Administrues Je bërë administrues, po pate pyetje më thuaj. Dori | Diskuto 4 Shtator 2006 16:26 (UTC) Urime dhe pune te mbare, megjithese nuk e meriton plotesisht! Uni 4 Shtator 2006 16:35 (UTC) **Te lutem nese ndjehesh i nencmuar , paraqite kerkesen tende ne kuvend dhe te me hiqet privilegji i administruesit. Kjo sme pengon, por e kam kerkuar te ndihmoj. (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 12:01 (UTC)) Keshtu si po vepron ndoshta drejt asaj rruge do te coje. Une skam pse te bej kerkese per heqjen statusin tend, se per ate vendos tjeterkush. Si "puntor" qe je ben mire te ulesh koken dhe te heqesh dore nga thashethemet, se me ato nuk merren burrat por vetem grate. *Hajde për hajër :-) Bravo! Zeke 4 Shtator 2006 17:52 (UTC) :Falmenderit. Shpresoj se do te bejme pune. Shendet. (Puntori 4 Shtator 2006 20:16 (UTC)) Ju lutem shikoni Wikipedia:Udhëzime për administruesit. Deri tani kam vënë dy gjëra vetëm por janë të rëndësishme për tërë administruesit për të ndihmuar përdoruesit. Mund të diskutojmë shtesa tek Wikipedia diskutim:Udhëzime për administruesit. Faleminderit Dori | Diskuto 5 Shtator 2006 00:39 (UTC) Përvojat dhe sugjerimet Shkruj dishka qitu Wikipedia:Për Anëtarë. Normal qe ki qefë, osht mirë për të tjerët qe bea edhe për ne se qashtu e dimë shka po ju bjenë njerzve në sy ma tepër.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Shtator 2006 03:04 (UTC) *Kurdo qe te kujtohet dicka do te shkruaj. ´(Puntori 6 Shtator 2006 09:35 (UTC)) Kujdes ne perdorimin e emrit te perdoruesit Qe ketej e tutje je i padeshiruar ne redaktimit e faqes time te diskutimeve. * Gjithashtu edhe ti Përdoruesi Uni, je i pa deshiruar. (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 11:43 (UTC)) Argumentimi Nëse je i interesuar të paraqesësh argumentet tua rreth konfliktit urdhëro :këtu por të lutem mos e përhap konfliktin në hapsira tjera Wikipedias se e dëmton seriozisht punë tonë.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2006 17:28 (UTC) ** Une qe ne fillim nuk kisha ndermend te argumentoja ose te krijoja konflikt e bile as nuk krijova une por vetem isha pjesmarres edhe ate i nxitur. Sidoqoft une nuk diskutoj me per kete. Ju nese doni mund te e hapni kete pune, se ketu duket qart se kus nuk eshte nga shqiperia nuk eshte shqipetar sipas tij, dhe te e diskutoni dhe te privilegjin. Mua me vjen mire se ju patet mundesi te e shihni se kush krijoji konflikt (duke pare se edhe me ju kishte mosmarveshje pa patur nevoj). Sot e pata mjaft me diskutime, kam humbur koh mjat kot. Ajo qe ke hapur ti mund ti sherbej atij te shkarravitet si femij, une nuk marr pjes me me diskutime. (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 17:50 (UTC)) Nëse mendon se kjo më sjellë knaqësi e ke gabim. Por në një shoqëri ka medime të ndryshme (ka fëmijë, të rritur e pleqë) dhe nëse dëshiron që ajo shoqëri të ketë rregull atëher nënkuptohet se duhet të kontribohet në atë drejtim edhe nëse në shikim të parë duket lojë fëmijësh me atë lojë i hekë qafësh pengesat e fëmijve në të ardhën. Unë nuk di si ta frmlojë më mirë këtë çështje.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2006 18:10 (UTC) Jo jo nuk them se ndjen kenaqesi, por une po ndjen me shum kenaqesi duke postuar ndonje material te mire. Shendet kenaquni me materialet qe mundem te i postoj. (Puntori 8 Shtator 2006 18:12 (UTC)) Gjuhët Punë e mbarë Puntor! Të përgëzoj për gjithë kontributin që ke dhënë në wikipedia. Unë kam bërë një pauzë të gjatë dhe tani po rikthehem. Kam vendosur që krahas edicionit anglisht të shkruaj edhe në botimin shqip të wikipedias. Për mua është kënaqësi të rregulloj diçka pa marrë parasysh sa kam dobi prej saj. E kuptoj se të gjitha gjuhët janë me të madhe në wikipedia (p.sh. Gjuha Shqipe), por nuk pajtohem që kjo të mbetet kështu. Së pari titulli në gjuhën shqipe nuk kërkon që të gjitha fjalët të shkruhen me të madhe, përveç asaj nismëtare, dhe në anën tjetër "gjuha shqipe", "gjuha angleze", "portugishtja", apo "gjuha nahuatël" krejt shkruhen me të vogël me sa e di unë. A ekziston mundësia që krejt paketa të ndryshohet dhe të kthehet sipas idesë sime. Fundja le të ekzistojnë dy versione emrash, mirëpo kryesori të jetë sipas idesë sime, ndërsa tjetri të jetë faqe ndërlidhëse. Unë jam i gatshëm të kontribuoj në wikipedia, sidomos në lidhje me gjuhët. Mirëpo dua ta di se si mund ta rregulloj klasifikimin e gjuhëve (p.sh. Familja: Uralike, Fino-ugrike, Ugrike, Hungareze...) . Këtë e di vetëm për botimin anglisht. Të lutem më ndihmo.--Getoar 9 Shtator 2006 00:58 (UTC) ---- :Edhe une qe heren e pare qe jam ndeshur me gjuhet kam pare se nuk eshte ne rregull, por duke e pare se jan krijuar shum lidhje kam menduar keshtu: Me duhet 2 here gjuhet te i punoj apo material te ri te hapi e te postoj. Ndoshta kam gabuar por e zgjodha te dyten. Une edhe ne Wikipedia:Kuvendi thash, une sjam kunder te behet ky nderrim, por me kusht qe cdo lidhje e cdo gjuhe te nderrohet, pra te mos behet shkeputje lidhjesh, dua te them duhet shikuar se ku eshte lidhur tema Gjuha Shqipe dhe tegjitha lidhjet te barten tek Gjuha shqipe- dhe cka eshte me rendesi Gjuha Shqipe duhet zhvendosur tek Gjuha shqipe e jo kopjuar sepse tegjith qe kan punuar humbet puna dhe mundi i tyre. Ju perkrah moralisht ne kete iniciativ, kurse ne ndihme fizike mos mu hidheroni nese nuk kontribuoj shum, por te e keni te ditur se sju prishi aspak pune, por gjuhet ne te ardhmen i bej me te vogel. P.S. hape kete teme ne kuvend dhe informo se do te behet qe tegjith te e ken parasysh, nga une e ke voten PRO. (Puntori 9 Shtator 2006 09:28 (UTC)) Wikibooks A je aty? Bën mirë të bllokosh 82.83.0.0/16 tek Wikibooks se Uni s'paska punë tjetër këtë fundjavë. Dori | Diskuto 10 Shtator 2006 05:57 (UTC) :Mora privilegjin përkohësisht dhe e bëra vetë. Dori | Diskuto 10 Shtator 2006 06:05 (UTC) Mos blloko asnjehere aktivistet Ti e shikon mire se sa persona marrin me te vertete pjese aktive ne projekt. Apo do qe te mbesesh i vetem, enciklopedia nuk ka fund o puntor. Ate nuk e bejne 4-5 veta por nje popull i tere. *Une të lirova dhe nuk të bllokova, mos me detyro per nderin qe po e bej te e bej te kundërtën. Shihe mir se cka kam bere. (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 09:19 (UTC)) Liro pak faqen time te perdoruesit se e kisha bllokuar vete. Do bej redaktimin e fundit dhe do ju le te beni qef ke wikipedia juaj. Une s'dua me tja di per kete pune se e shof qe eshte e kote te merresh me njerez qe nuk dine te dallojne te miren nga e keqja. Uni 13 Shtator 2006 16:08 (UTC) *Nuk kam qen ketu kur ke ber kerkesen. (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 17:29 (UTC)) Kategoritë Rregulla për emrimin e kategorive është që kategoritë të kenë trajtën e pashquar shumës (me përjashtim të emrave që nuk kanë numrin shumës). F1 pilotë e jo F1 pilot. Unë e korigjova me robot, por vetëm desha të ta tregoj se për çka e kam fjalën dhe mos habitesh kur të shohish se e kam korigjuar. Sa u përket atyre kategorive me numra, ato janë kategori për vite e jo për numra natyral. me sa e di unë ne i kategorizojm me shekull. (psh.: Shekulli XX). Ka shum prej tyre që janë me të kuqe, kryesisht nëpër artikujt e viteve. tung --bet_0 13 Shtator 2006 15:32 (UTC) *U be. (Puntori 13 Shtator 2006 17:29 (UTC)) Mesazhi i skedave Mesazhi i skedave është MediaWiki:Uploadtext. Dori | Diskuto 13 Shtator 2006 23:01 (UTC) *Falmenderit. (Puntori 14 Shtator 2006 07:53 (UTC)) Licenca që ke prezentuar Licenc që ke paraqitur e ndalon ndryshmin. Kjo d.m.th se gjitha punimet që ke marrë nga ajë vend duhet të tërheqen nga Wikipedia.--Hipi Zhdripi 19 Shtator 2006 08:16 (UTC) Të lutem tërhiqe shënimet për licencë Të lutem tërhiqe shënimet për licencë sepse ti e di më mirë ku i ke futur. Me të vërtet nuk kanë asnjë kuptim në Wikipedia pasi që ky lloj licencash nuk është i lejuar (së paku për tekste) sa di unë. Të lutem ara paraqitjes së tillë lexo mbi licencat në gjuhën anglese apo projektet Media,Meta apo Commons--Hipi Zhdripi 19 Shtator 2006 08:22 (UTC) Proekti Albanika A e ki pa projektin e "Zëri yt" të quajtur ALBANICA. Më erdhë mirë që kanë ndërmarrë atë hapë por mu dukë se emri ishte gabim sepse duhej të thirrej ARNAUTLUK sepse dukej qesharake prmbajtja ishte si të them tentonte të joshë lexuesit me njohuri nga bota lindore dhe nuk kishte të aspakë bënte me termin e përdorur ALBANICA në botënperendimore. Si të them si të quhej një Imam, apo Babai me emrin Papa--Hipi Zhdripi 19 Shtator 2006 08:28 (UTC) *Ne fakt me ato tema qe ka hapurt ka treguar se cfar do, brendesin e tije personale dhe jo cfar do te arrij me ate projekt :D, kjo tregon dobesi. Mendoj se ai si themelues ka shum pune per te bere para se te postoj qoft edhe nje postim te vetem. Perkthime, rregulla etj. (Puntori 19 Shtator 2006 09:34 (UTC)) Alb Islam Nëse mundesh informojë ata të Alb Islamit të krijojnë edhe ata një Wiki - Arnavutum ku i përkufizonë bisedimet e tyre dhe paraqesin kontributet e shqiptarëve në shkencat islam dhe ku ta di une. Me fjalë ne e dimë kush jemi jemi Shqiptar, lindja na njehë për Arnaut perendimi për Albanian, tani ne e bëjmë për vete e ata që brengosen se çka mendon lindja e perendimin në të punojnë për të ju treguar që me ta jemi.--Hipi Zhdripi 19 Shtator 2006 10:40 (UTC) :Me fal por nuk te kam kuptuar mire. Nese do me sqaro ku e ke idene dhe une do te shoh dhe do te tentoj cfar kam mundesi te bej. (Puntori 19 Shtator 2006 10:42 (UTC)) Upss!! Mos shkojin muslimat me u fal te prifti, e të krishtertë te hoxha se nëse kjo funksionë ndër shqiptarë (jemi të një gjaku) po ju garantojë se kjo nuk funksionon as në lindje as në perendim. *Ok, une spot kuptoj, eshte e drejte e jotja te me sqarosh ose jo. Sido qe te jet une nuk dua te e ngacmoj askend ne besim keshtu qe nuk mund eshte te i bej shtypje psikologjike apo cfardo kofte mbi besimin fetare ashtu eshte mbi ndjenjat kombetare. Keshtu qe :Njeriu eshte i lire te bej cfardo qe te doje (100%) gjersa nuk i ben dem tjetrit. (Puntori 19 Shtator 2006 10:50 (UTC)) Foto Fotot mos i grisë vetem pse nuk janë të lidhura por nëse ke kohë barrti tek projekti commons. Unë e bëra një si shembull të thjeshtë http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Ariu.png--Hipi Zhdripi 19 Shtator 2006 23:40 (UTC) *Eshte arsyja pse i grisi kurse se nuk jan te lidhura eshte vetem sqarim i grisjes. Arsyja eshte spese eshte e dyfisht cdo foto qe kam grisur nese ke verejtur cdo foto qe kam grisur ka qen e dyfisht, kurse foto te adelines une vet i kam ngarkuar dhe e pash te pa arsyeshme dhe i grisa. (Puntori 20 Shtator 2006 07:12 (UTC)) Shenjat në / Tukë që po thotë Dori që nuk oshtë mirë me përdorë "/" duhet me qenë dishka. Po e lëmë vizë lidhësen në vend të shenjave tjera për të vepruar më lehtë me titujt me pjesë të përbashkët, po më duket edhe shkrimi i gjuhës shqipe nuk e kundërshtonë. Si do që të jetë për artikullin përfundimtarë më duket se duhet të mbajmë titullin korrek në gjuhën shqipe p.sh Sigurimi shtetërorë i Shqipërisë ndërsa Sigurimi shtetërorë - Shqipëri e përdorim për me vepru në prapaskenë/kartotekë.--Hipi Zhdripi 29 Shtator 2006 11:22 (UTC) ** Eshte nje pune qe me heret behej e kam hasur dhe me ka mbetur ashtu. Ska dert e zhvendos tash dhe do ta kem parasyshe. Flm per sugjerimin. (Puntori 29 Shtator 2006 11:24 (UTC)) Maqolari, Maqodebili A nuk e bllokon fare kete perdorues? Kush dreqin eshte ky?129.240.157.88 4 Tetor 2006 12:09 (UTC) *E kam bllokuar. Mendoj se shte nje qe e njoh me pare une dhe stafi tjeter. (Puntori 4 Tetor 2006 13:24 (UTC)) Tekstet dhe shkrimi fetar Puntorë Wikipedia nuk është punim fetar. Standarti i Gjuhës së librit Shqip të botuar në Shqipëri, Kosovë është qëllimi jonë. Edhe Allahu në shqip është Allahu termet fetare janë moti të shqiptuara nuk kemi nevjë të ri diskutojmë. Kemi shumë e shumë emra tjerë që duhet shqiptuar. Si do që të jetë pasi që për ty është kaq interesant shkrimi anglisht i arabishtes mundesh me shkru një paragraf në artikullin Allahu për Alla-hu.--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Tetor 2006 12:26 (UTC) *Nuk shoh asgje per tu keqkuptuar ketu, si dhe nuk shoh asgje anglishte ketu. Une nuk bazohem aspak nga anglishtja per te marr vendime te gjuhes shqipe. Gjerat per te cilat marr vendim te prere jan ato mbi te cilat kam dituri. Pra dhe mbi termin All-llahu kam dituri qe eshte si i till dhe Allahu eshte cungim sikurse i shum emrave tjere qe i hasi kudo (qe eshte bere pershtatja e tyre). Nese nuk e keni te qart jam ne gjendje te jau sqaroj shkronj per shkronje nga arabishtja ne shqip. (sepse e di shkrim leximin arab - shkrimin Kur'anor-ë). Sipa rregullave sipas te cilave po punojme (sikur emrat e tjere ashtu edhe ky) duhet qe emer kryesor te jet All-llahu dhe jo Allahu sepse rrjedh nga ai emer, por meqe eshte emer fetar dhe ka shqipetar te ketij besimi Allahu mund te jet kryesore por All-llahu patjeter percjellje. P.S. Nuk po e shpik vet kete, as qe po e perdori i pari por qe eshte kudo ne literaturen shqiptare Islame. (Puntori 4 Tetor 2006 13:23 (UTC)) Kategoria Religjionë Unë e kam propozuar kategorinë Religjionë për një riorganizim dhe rishqyrtim. Nëse ke dëshirë mundesh të sjellish kontributin tënd këtu. tung ----bet_0 5 Tetor 2006 10:22 (UTC) Stampa:Dr Un deshta me ba nje stampe per doktorin e kishes, por nuk ia arrita. Ose nuk asht shpjegu qarte, ose un s´e kuptoj te Ndihma. FLM per pyetjen. Leke Mjeku 10 Tetor 2006 12:49 (UTC) *Cfar roli po do ti qe stampa qe po do te e besh te kryje? Pra tregoma rolin e stampes dhe po te shpjegoj cfar te besh. (Puntori 10 Tetor 2006 12:52 (UTC)) ** Doktor kishe |Foto = emri.xxx |PX = masat px (200px) |Emri = |Emri sekular = |Lindi = [[]] [[]] |Vdiq = [[]] [[]] |Nderohet = |Shenjt mbrojtës i = |Kombësia = |etj.'' *Me duket sikur e kam verejte se kjo stampe ekziston per pesona vetem duhesh nderruar titullin. Tash po tentoj sa me shpejt te ta gjej ate ose t'a aplikoj nje tjeter. (Puntori 10 Tetor 2006 13:05 (UTC)) **Shume faleminderit! Leke Mjeku 10 Tetor 2006 13:14 (UTC) ***Edhe nje here shume faleminderit! Leke Mjeku 10 Tetor 2006 13:51 (UTC) A nuk i ke syt ne ball o katunar maqedonie Doktor Vetem karLin mund te bllokosh , doktorit vecse ja rrun Përdoruesi:Doktori